Love sick
by Larmes de pluie
Summary: Traduction...Saison 1. Naley Oneshot. Haley ne se sent pas très bien et c'est la faute de Nathan !


**Bonjour tout le monde ! Me revoilà enfin repartie dans la traduction, sauf que maintenant je m'attaque au couple formé par Nathan et Haley dans la série « Les frères Scott » parce que j'en suis complètement fan !!!**

**Alors voici un petit one-shot pour tous les fans de ce couple. Je l'ai trouvé très agréable à lire en anglais, j'espère juste que ma traduction sera à la hauteur de l'original.**

**DISCLAIMER :**** Je ne possède aucun droit en ce qui concerne de près ou de loin « Les frères Scott », et je n'ai strictement rien inventé. Tout revient à Mark Schwann. Je tiens également à mentionner et à remercier ****OTH.daddy'squrl.06**** qui a eu la gentillesse de me laisser traduire sa fic. Je ne suis que la 5****ème**** roue du carrosse, c'est son imagination qui a fait le travail ! (thanks girl, you rock !!!) Si jamais vous maîtrisez un peu l'anglais, allez faire un tour sur la version originale, ça vaut le détour !...Je tiens également à préciser qu'aucun profit ne sera tiré de cette traduction.**

**Trêve de bla-bla, bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

« …Nathan, arrête de rire !!! Je suis sérieuse ! Si elle n'avait pas arrêté de me narguer et de m'appeler « jeune fille » en claquant des doigts, je lui aurais versé son café sur les genoux ! Arrête ! » Vexée, Haley essaya de se dégager, mais Nathan lui serra plus fort la main, la regardant avec amusement alors qu'ils marchaient le long des docks en cette soirée plutôt froide. Ils sortaient du cinéma et perdaient le plus de temps possible avant de devoir rentrer.

« Je suis désolé Haley, c'est juste que…Tu dis ça, mais tu ne le ferais pas. Tu ne fais que parler » dit Nathan, sans même essayer de cacher son sourire satisfait.

« Que parler, hein ? » demanda Haley, un sourire en coin naissant sur son visage. « Et bien, considère que mes lèvres ne servent qu'à parler »

« Hein ? Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » demanda Nathan en haussant les sourcils. Le sourire d'Haley s'élargit et elle haussa les épaules tout en retirant sa main de celle de Nathan avant de se diriger en sautillant vers une table familière. Avec un grand sourire suffisant, elle se hissa dessus et balança ses pieds d'un côté puis de l'autre tout en observant son petit ami.

Nathan s'approcha lentement d'elle, et immobilisa ses pieds avec ses mains avant de séparer ses jambes d'un coup de coude pour se tenir au milieu. Elle leva les yeux, et vit une mine railleuse s'afficher sur ses traits. Haussant les sourcils d'un air interrogateur, elle s'agrippa aux bords de la table et recula pour tenter de mettre une certaine distance entre eux.

« Haley, tu crois vraiment que tu peux résister à l'envie de m'embrasser ? » la poussa-t-il, avant d'envelopper ses bras autour de sa taille pour la ramener vers lui.

« Ecoute Nathan, tu es peut-être Mr Tout-puissant dans les couloirs du lycée, mais tes beaux yeux bleus n'ont aucun pouvoir sur moi » le taquina-t-elle gentiment.

« Vraiment ? » demanda-t-il, recevant un hochement de tête de la part de la fille têtue se tenant en face de lui. Il sourit d'un air suffisant en voyant qu'une partie de la résolution d'Haley commençait à s'évanouir.

« Tu crois _vraiment_ que tu peux me résister ? » la poussa-t-il à nouveau, approchant son visage de celui de la jeune fille avant de replacer une mèche défaite derrière son oreille, laissant sa main s'attarder sous le menton d'Haley.

« J'ai survécu avant sans t'embrasser, qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je ne peux pas maintenant ? » demanda Haley, les yeux pétillants d'amusement alors qu'elle luttait pour garder son sérieux.

« Parce que maintenant tu sais ce que tu rates » souffla Nathan avant de tendre les lèvres pour l'embrasser…seulement pour rencontrer la peau douce de la joue d'Haley. Alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche pour rire de sa victoire, une exclamation de surprise lui échappa quand les lèvres de Nathan descendirent le long de son visage puis de son cou jusqu'à la peau plus sensible de sa clavicule.

« Nathan… » souffla-t-elle et, comme s'ils avaient leur propre conscience, ses bras s'enroulèrent autour du cou du jeune homme, le rapprochant d'elle.

« Tu crois toujours que tu peux me résister Haley ? » lui demanda-t-il d'une voix enrouée, déposant un baiser dans ses cheveux, sur le côté de sa tête. « Tu crois que tu peux résister à l'envie de m'embrasser ici ? A notre table ? »

Fermant les yeux brusquement pour regagner le contrôle d'elle-même, Haley hocha de nouveau la tête, tout en essayant de s'écarter de la forte emprise de Nathan. Retirant ses bras du cou de son petit ami, elle se recula et rencontra son regard.

« Tu ne peux pas gagner aussi facilement, Scott » murmura-t-elle alors que les nuages noirs au-dessus d'eux s'ouvraient pour déverser une lente bruine. « Maintenant, sois un gentleman et ramène-moi chez moi avant qu'il ne se mette à pleuvoir à torrent »

Déçu et défait, Nathan secoua la tête et s'écarta d'Haley, la prenant par surprise en s'asseyant sur le banc avant de la placer d'un geste sûr sur ses genoux.

« Ecoute-moi bien : je reconduirai ta charmante petite personne chez toi dès que tu m'auras embrassé » dit-il en la rapprochant de son torse alors que la légère bruine évoluait en une pluie plus insistante.

« Nathan ! » se plaignit Haley en roulant des yeux, tout en se débattant pour qu'il retire ses bras enroulés autour de sa taille. « Allez, Nathan, il pleut de plus en plus ; le temps qu'on revienne, on sera déjà trempés ! »

« Je te l'ai dit, on s'en ira dès que tu auras cédé et que tu m'auras embrassé » répéta-t-il, le visage résolument figé, alors que ses yeux assombris la suppliaient d'accepter son défi.

« Nathan, je ne vais pas rester assise ici sous la pluie, à risquer d'attraper une pneumonie, parce que ton ego ne peut pas accepter le fait que je n'ai pas besoin de tes baisers pour survivre » dit-elle d'un ton sarcastique, essayant une fois encore de se dégager de son emprise, mais il l'attira encore plus près, se blottissant contre elle et approchant sa bouche de son oreille.

« C'est vrai ? Parce que j'ai besoin des tiens… » murmura-t-il d'une voix enrouée, mordillant le lobe de son oreille avant de se détacher d'elle pour la regarder à travers le rideau de pluie.

« Nathan… » gémit-elle avec moins de conviction, laissant une fois de plus ses bras s'enrouler autour du cou du jeune homme.

Il haussa les épaules, luttant contre le sourire qui naissait au coin de ses lèvres. « Juste un baiser, Haley, et après je te ramène chez toi » Elle plissa les yeux, pesant inconsciemment le pour et le contre.

« Je ne te jugerai même pas si tu cèdes » ajouta-t-il, conscient de la bataille qu'elle se livrait contre elle-même. « On n'aura qu'à mettre ça sur le compte de mon irrésistible beauté »

Laissant échapper un rire amusé, Haley leva le bras et se passa la main dans les cheveux, qui étaient à présent trempés. Les yeux de Nathan s'assombrirent encore plus à la vue qu'elle offrait : ses cheveux et ses vêtements lui collaient au corps alors que la pluie s'infiltrait au travers. Oubliant les taquineries, il baissa rapidement la tête et captura de ses lèvres celles d'Haley.

S'attendant à ce qu'elle se détache et déclenche une nouvelle dispute, il se déplaça – sans que leurs lèvres ne se séparent – de manière à la piéger entre son torse et la table, un bras de chaque côté de sa petite silhouette afin de la bloquer totalement.

Il colla son corps contre celui de sa petite amie et sa langue traça le bord de ses lèvres. Oubliant sa prétendue résistance, Haley lui accorda volontiers l'accès, gémissant faiblement quand elle sentit la langue de Nathan masser doucement la sienne. Inconscients de la pluie de plus en plus forte, les deux adolescents se séparèrent, haletants, et posèrent leur front l'un contre l'autre alors que leurs yeux se fixaient dans un regard ardent.

Alors qu'Haley s'inclinait vers lui pour reprendre ses lèvres, Nathan se détacha d'elle, un sourire faible mais satisfait fermement plaqué sur le visage. Dégageant Haley de ses genoux et la redéposant au sol, Nathan se leva et commença à marcher vers sa voiture.

« Allons-y Haley, je te ramène chez toi » dit-il avec un grand sourire, s'arrêtant pour se retourner et faire face à la jeune fille qui était à présent trempée et abasourdie.

« Qu' – Nathan ! » se plaignit-elle, confuse et agitée, alors que ses épaules s'affaissaient.

« Haley, je ne vais pas rester debout ici sous la pluie, à risquer d'attraper une pneumonie, parce que tu ne peux pas accepter le fait que je ne suis pas obligé de t'embrasser tout le temps pour survivre » railla-t-il, lui renvoyant ses paroles.

« Espèce de – » dit-elle sans enthousiasme, le regard fixe et irrité, pointant sur lui un doigt accusateur avant de se ruer vers la Mustang et de laisser lourdement tomber son corps trempé sur le siège en cuir.

« Haley ! » s'exclama-t-il, ses yeux s'écarquillant d'horreur alors que l'eau présente sur les vêtements d'Haley éclaboussait les sièges et le tableau de bord. « C'est un intérieur en cuir ! »

Elle haussa les épaules, introduisit ses jambes à l'intérieur de la voiture et ferma sa portière alors qu'il faisait le tour en courant pour rejoindre l'autre côté. « Tu aurais dû penser à ça avant de me retenir sous la pluie, Monsieur Je-ne-pars-pas-tant-que-tu-ne-m'as-pas-embrassé-avant-de-te-tourmenter-et-de-te-laisser-frustrée ! » répliqua-t-elle vexée, en passant sa main dans ses cheveux ruisselants de pluie.

Malgré son affolement, il ne put empêcher un large sourire de s'étendre sur ses lèvres en constatant le trouble d'Haley. « D'accord, premièrement, tout ce que tu avais à faire, c'était m'embrasser : tu as prolongé cette affaire en jouant les obstinées. Et deuxièmement, mon père va avoir une attaque quand il verra ça – »

Elle arqua un sourcil avec curiosité quand elle remarqua que ses yeux s'étaient illuminés alors qu'il semblait avoir une révélation. Avec un sourire suffisant, il démarra la voiture et s'éloigna des docks.

« Pourrais-je savoir pourquoi tu affiches aussi fièrement un tel sourire satisfait ? » demanda-t-elle avec curiosité, luttant pour conserver un ton exaspéré.

Il haussa les épaules, se tournant vers elle avec un sourire espiègle alors qu'il arrêtait la voiture à un feu rouge. « _Parce que, _mon père va avoir une attaque quand il verra un tel gâchis dans la voiture »

Incapable de se retenir, Haley laissa échapper un petit rire, levant les yeux au ciel devant l'attitude rebelle de son petit ami alors que la voiture accélérait de nouveau. Après un silence confortable de plusieurs minutes, Nathan se gara devant la maison d'Haley, arrêta le moteur et se tourna pour faire face à la jeune fille.

« Je me suis amusé ce soir Haley » dit-il avec un tendre sourire, en lui prenant la main.

Déconcertée par sa gentillesse, Haley s'attendrit un instant avant de se souvenir qu'elle était « fâchée » contre lui. Feignant de nouveau un air exaspéré, elle se tourna pour lui faire face.

« Vraiment ? Quel a été ton moment préféré ? Te moquer de moi, ou me torturer ? » lui demanda-t-elle, se mordant les lèvres pour retenir le sourire enjoué qui menaçait de lui échapper alors qu'elle regardait le doux sourire de Nathan se transformer en cet arrogant sourire en coin qui faisait sa popularité.

« Hmmmm… » dit-il d'une voix traînante en tapotant l'index de sa main libre contre son menton. « Et bien, selon moi, je pense que c'est TOI qui ME torturait, mais je ne peux pas dire que je n'ai pas aimé ça »

« Quoi ? Franchement, comment est-ce que je pouvais te torturer ? » demanda-t-elle avec étonnement.

Il laissa échapper un petit rire, tout en caressant distraitement du pouce le dos de la main d'Haley. « Haley, comment pouvais-tu ne PAS me torturer ? Premièrement tu as dit que tu ne m'embrasserais plus, alors j'ai dû te supplier. Et quand tu as cédé, tu étais complètement trempée et incroyablement sexy sous la pluie. Tu trouves ça juste ? »

« Tu – tu ne me suppliais pas ! Tu as tiré profit du fait que je sois plus petite et plus faible que toi pour obtenir ce que tu voulais ! Brute ! Et ensuite, après que je sois devenue ta proie, tu m'as retenue dehors sous la pluie pendant que je manquais à ma parole ! » répondit-elle, froissée.

« On ne serait pas restés sous la pluie si tu m'avais simplement embrassé » déclara Nathan. « Mais non, il a fallu que tu t'en tiennes à ta parole…quoique tu n'as pas tenu bien longtemps » marmonna-t-il, avant de rire quand elle se tourna vers lui pour le frapper sur l'épaule.

« Nathan ! Tu as dit que tu ne me taquinerais pas ! » dit-elle en faisant la moue, tout en essayant de retirer sa main de la sienne.

« Et tu as dit que tu ne m'embrasserais plus, et pourtant, voilà le résultat » rétorqua-t-il en souriant avant d'amener la main d'Haley à ses lèvres. Incapable de retirer sa main, elle lui lança un regard irrité, en espérant qu'il ne voit pas l'adoration qu'elle cachait sous sa prétendue frustration.

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça, tu sais que tu t'es amusée toi aussi » Il défit la ceinture de sécurité d'Haley et attira la jeune fille sur ses genoux avant qu'elle ne puisse protester.

« Oh oui, parce que je m'amuse toujours quand je renie mes principes » dit-elle en roulant des yeux avant de croiser obstinément les bras.

« Et bien dans ce cas » énonça-t-il dans un large sourire, « peut-être que nous devrions continuer afin que tu te débarrasses de quelques vertus de plus…entre autres choses » insinua-t-il en jouant distraitement avec le bas de son chemisier.

Elle haussa un sourcil dans un léger signe d'avertissement.

« Parce que, je veux dire, enfin Haley…à rester assise là dans tes vêtements mouillés, tu vas être malade » dit-il en resserrant son emprise autour de la taille d'Haley alors qu'elle enroulait ses bras autour de son cou et jouait avec ses cheveux.

« Hmmm, tu sais quoi ? » murmura-t-elle d'une voix enrouée en se penchant de manière à ce que sa bouche effleure l'oreille de Nathan. « Je crois que tu as raison »

« Tu crois ? » demanda-t-il, d'une voix emplie de surprise et de désir.

« Oui » répondit-elle d'une voix traînante, acquiesçant doucement avant d'ouvrir la portière et de quitter les genoux de son petit ami. « Alors je pense que je devrais rentrer et me changer ! » ajouta-t-elle avec un petit rire, en déposant un baiser sur la joue de Nathan avant de refermer la portière et de courir vers sa maison. Elle se retourna sur le seuil, et devant son air choqué, elle lui fit un petit signe de la main. « Appelle-moi ! »

Ahuri, Nathan observa la maison pendant quelques secondes, secouant la tête pour s'éclaircir les idées quand il vit la lumière de la chambre d'Haley s'allumer. Redémarrant le moteur, il s'éloigna pour rentrer chez lui et se débarrasser de ses propres vêtements mouillés…et peut-être prendre une douche froide.

- - -

Lançant un autre regard irrité à travers la salle de tutorat alors que quelqu'un raclait une fois de plus sa chaise sur le sol, Haley ouvrit violemment le classeur et commença à feuilleter les différents noms. Un mal de tête lui martelait les tempes et elle devait boire constamment pour soulager sa gorge irritée. _« Où est cette fichue bouteille d'eau d'ailleurs ? »_ se dit-elle en refermant une nouvelle fois le classeur et sursautant quand elle se retourna directement sur…une paire de lèvres.

« Je suis bien content que tu te sois retournée sur moi ! » Nathan rit en plaçant un autre baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Haha » dit-elle sèchement en le contournant avant de se laisser tomber sur la chaise la plus proche. « On devrait peut-être utiliser ton heure de tutorat pour t'apprendre à ne plus être un idiot »

« Wow » Il leva les mains dans un geste de défense. « Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? »

« Je ne sais pas. » Elle haussa les épaules, évitant toujours de croiser son regard. « Mais je vais te dire ce que tu n'as pas fait : tu ne m'as pas appelée hier soir après être rentré comme je te l'avais demandé ! »

Un air de confusion s'installant sur le visage, Nathan s'assit en face d'Haley, avant de se pencher, les coudes sur les genoux.

« Haley, je suis désolé. C'est juste que, le temps que je rentre chez moi et que je sorte de la douche, il était tard, et j'ai supposé que tu étais endormie. Je ne voulais pas te réveiller » dit-il, sincère, penchant la tête sur le côté pour croiser son regard.

Avec un soupir, Haley s'accouda à la table, amenant la paume de sa main sur son front.

« Je suis désolée » dit-elle doucement, recevant un hochement de tête de la part du garçon confus assis en face. « Et tu as raison, je dormais »

« Et bien apparemment, tu n'as pas assez dormi » remarqua Nathan.

« Merci Nathan, j'adore que mon petit ami me dise que j'ai une sale tête ! » rétorqua Haley d'un ton sarcastique, se levant pour s'éloigner. Fermant brutalement les yeux en signe de regret, il se leva à son tour et plaça ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune fille.

« Haley, je suis désolé. Tu sais que ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. C'est juste que, normalement tu es heureuse et énergique, alors je suppose que tu n'as pas assez dormi parce qu'en ce moment…tu n'es ni heureuse, ni énergique » dit-il avec hésitation, soulagé quand elle ne fit aucun mouvement pour se dégager de son contact.

« Je sais Nathan, j'ai juste –» commença-t-elle en enroulant ses bras autour de la taille du jeune homme et l'attirant plus près d'elle.

« Et en plus, tu n'as pas une sale tête : tu es magnifique, comme toujours » dit-il avec certitude et un petit sourire auquel elle ne put s'empêcher de répondre.

« Oh oui, je suis doué » dit-il alors que son sourire s'élargissait, de toute évidence fier de la réaction qu'il avait provoqué. Il l'attira vers lui de manière à ce que le visage d'Haley repose confortablement sur son torse et déposa un léger baiser au sommet de sa tête.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qui se passe Haley ? » demanda-t-il, avant de la sentir hausser lourdement les épaules contre son corps.

« Je ne sais pas » marmonna-t-elle en enfonçant encore plus son visage dans la chaleur du corps de Nathan. « Je suppose que je suis simplement fatiguée »

Libérant l'un de ses bras de la taille d'Haley, il se pencha pour prendre leurs sacs, obtenant un nouveau sourire de la jeune fille quand il plaça les deux sacs sur son épaule.

« Tu travailles aujourd'hui ? » demanda-t-il alors qu'ils avançaient dans les couloirs qui se vidaient peu à peu.

« Oui. En fait, c'est là que je vais maintenant » dit-elle en appuyant sa main libre sur sa tempe afin de la masser légèrement.

« Si tu es trop fatiguée, tu ne pourrais pas appeler et prendre ta soirée ou quelque chose comme ça ? Je suis sûr que ma mère n'y verrait pas d'inconvénient, c'est pas comme si tu faisais ça tous les jours » proposa-t-il.

« Non, ça va » répondit-elle, avant de rire légèrement en remarquant sa mine sceptique. « Ça _ira_ ! Une fois que je serai là-bas et que je commencerai à travailler auprès des clients je me réveillerai un peu »

« Ouais, ou alors l'un d'entre eux va dire quelque chose qui ne va pas te plaire et tu lui renverseras du café sur les genoux ! » la taquina-t-il en riant. Il lui tint la porte ouverte et, alors qu'ils marchaient dehors, il la rapprocha de lui quand la brise froide les atteignit.

« Ah ah, très drôle » dit-elle avec sarcasme, incapable de retenir le sourire qui se dessinait sur ses lèvres.

« Et bien puisque tu es convaincue que tu iras bien, tu veux que je te conduise au boulot ? » demanda-t-il en lui présentant la portière ouverte de la Mustang, côté passager. « Et puis peut-être que tu pourrais passer chez moi quand tu auras fini ? »

Acquiesçant, elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres avant de s'installer dans la voiture. Alors qu'elle le regardait se diriger vers le côté du conducteur, elle s'appuya sur le repose-tête, priant pour que son mal de tête s'en aille.

- - -

« Bien sûr, il fallait qu'on soit débordés _aujourd'hui_ » marmonna doucement Haley alors qu'elle essuyait une table pour ce qui lui semblait être la millième fois de la soirée.

« Excusez-moi » apostropha une vieille dame assise à la table du coin. Pensant que Deb ou que l'un des autres serveurs s'en occuperait, Haley resta concentrée sur la table se trouvant devant elle.

« Excusez-moi jeune fille ! » répéta la femme d'une voix stridente, ce qui eut pour effet sur Haley de lui faire resserrer son emprise sur le torchon. Expirant lentement, elle se retourna vers le coin pour lui faire face, et s'aperçut que la vieille dame s'apprêtait à claquer des doigts. Malgré son agacement, Haley rit alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la table de l'exigeante cliente, se rappelant ses précédentes conversations avec Nathan.

« Est-ce que je peux vous aider ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix mielleuse.

« Enfin ! » répondit la femme sur un ton froissé. « Vous ne m'avez pas entendu vous appeler ? »

_« Si, bien sûr, j'ai juste choisi de vous ignorer délibérément » _pensa Haley avant d'adresser à la femme un sourire d'excuse.

« Non, je suis désolée. Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ? »

Levant les yeux au ciel, la femme poussa sa tasse de café vide devant la jeune fille fatiguée. Tendant le bras, Haley s'en empara, se retenant pour ne pas l'arracher brutalement des mains de la cliente.

« Je reviens tout de suite » Elle se força à sourire et se dirigea vers l'arrière-salle ; elle soupira devant la cafetière vide en réalisant qu'elle devait refaire du café. Tournant le regard vers la pièce qu'elle venait de quitter, elle vit que les affaires s'étaient calmées, alors elle se laissa lourdement tomber sur le tabouret le plus proche avant de poser sa tête entre ses mains.

« Haley ? » questionna doucement Deb en posant une main sur le dos de la jeune fille, ce qui la fit sursauter.

« MON DIEU ! » s'écria Haley sous le coup de la surprise, ce qui lui valut une quinte de toux.

« Oh, Haley ! Tu vas bien ? » demanda Deb, inquiète, déplaçant sa main sur les épaules tremblantes d'Haley.

Inspirant profondément pour regagner son calme, Haley acquiesça. « Oui, j'ai juste, j'ai…» commença-t-elle avant de placer ses mains devant son visage alors qu'elle éternuait.

« Tu es malade ? » demanda Deb, jetant un coup d'œil à travers la vitre présente dans le mur pour vérifier que le café était toujours calme.

« Non, je ne crois pas, je veux dire, je ne vois pas comment… » Elle s'arrêta, plissant les yeux en signe d'irritation alors qu'un éclair de compréhension la frappait. « Ohhh, Nathan est MORT »

Confuse, Deb fronça les sourcils et laissa la jeune fille se rasseoir sur le tabouret avant de tendre la main pour remplir la tasse de café de la femme exigeante.

« D'accord Haley, tu n'as qu'à rester ici pendant que je m'occupe de cette dernière table de clients, et je te ramènerai chez toi » proposa Deb en lui tapotant le dos.

« Et bien, j'étais supposée aller voir Nathan en sortant » dit doucement Haley en tendant le bras vers une bouteille d'eau.

« Oh, très bien, donne-moi quinze minutes et on y va, d'accord ? » répondit Deb avant de retourner dans la salle à manger du café.

Reposant à nouveau sa tête entre ses mains, Haley ferma les yeux, sa tentative de repos interrompue quand une nouvelle série d'éternuements s'empara d'elle.

- - -

Alors qu'elle montait les escaliers, Haley reconnut distinctement le son du jeu « NBA Live » en provenance de la chambre de son petit ami. Sans prendre la peine de frapper, elle entra, à peine déconcertée par le fait que Tim occupait la chaise à côté de celle de Nathan. Roulant des yeux vers les garçons qui bougeaient la tête de manière à voir autour d'elle alors qu'elle passait devant l'écran, Haley se laissa tomber sur le lit de Nathan et se pelotonna sous les couvertures.

« Hé ! » s'écria Tim, mettant le jeu en pause pour regarder le lit derrière lui. « Comment ça se fait qu'elle peut dormir dans ton lit ?!? Tu me dis toujours de dégager ! »

« Tim – » commença Nathan, plissant les yeux et secouant la tête. « Tais-toi »

Passant sa manette à Tim, qui reprit le jeu, Nathan s'écroula sur le lit et retira lentement les couvertures du visage d'Haley.

« Hé, ma chérie » dit-il doucement en repoussant délicatement ses cheveux qui lui tombaient sur les yeux alors qu'elle dirigeait son regard vers lui. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Lui lançant un regard irrité, Haley replaça l'édredon par-dessus sa tête.

« Je te déteste, tu m'as rendue malade. Va t'en » marmonna-t-elle sur un ton semblable à celui d'un enfant.

Réprimant un petit rire devant son comportement, Nathan souleva de nouveau la couverture. « D'accord, premièrement, je ne suis pas obligé de partir, c'est mon lit. Et deuxièmement, comment est-ce que je t'ai rendue malade ? » demanda-t-il en étendant son corps sur l'édredon.

« Parce que _tu_ – » commença-t-elle en le pointant du doigt, « m'as retenue dehors sous la pluie hier soir ! »

« Ohhhh » laissa-t-il échapper en riant, la serrant dans ses bras afin que le dos d'Haley repose contre son torse. « Je suis désolé que tu sois malade Haley, mais ce n'est pas de ma faute. »

« Si ! » se plaignit-elle en enfouissant encore plus sa tête douloureuse dans l'oreiller.

« Non, en fait, ce n'est pas de ma faute » dit-il malicieusement. « Je t'avais dit d'enlever ces vêtements mouillés hier soir, je t'ai même proposé mon aide. »

« De l'aide ? » Tim leur adressa un sourire avide. « Aide-la maintenant, je surveillerai. »

Frissonnant de dégoût, Haley se retourna et blottit son visage dans le torse de Nathan, souriant doucement quand ses bras s'enroulèrent automatiquement autour de sa taille.

« Tim, » dit Nathan en montrant la porte d'un signe de la tête, « il se fait tard, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne rentrerais pas chez toi et je te verrai demain ? »

Fronçant les sourcils dans une confusion naïve, Tim jeta un regard sur sa montre. « Mais Nathan, il n'est que 19h30. »

Incapable de s'en empêcher, Haley rit de manière sarcastique. « Super, c'est _maintenant_ qu'il trouve comment lire l'heure… »

« Tim… » gronda Nathan, les yeux fixés sur la porte.

« Bon, bon…le Grand Tim comprend les insinuations » dit-il dans un soupir, refermant la porte derrière lui.

« 'le Grand Tim' » répéta Haley. « Bon sang Nathan, je sais que c'est ton ami mais parfois, je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi tu traînes avec lui » s'exclama-t-elle, ce qui lui valut un rire de la part de Nathan avant que la porte soit rouverte dans un claquement.

« Quoi, Tim ? » demanda Nathan avec impatience.

« Remets-toi vite Haley » dit-il gentiment, complètement inconscient de l'air contrarié de Nathan.

Tournant la tête, Haley lui sourit. « Merci, Tim » dit-elle. Son sourire s'élargit quand Tim haussa les épaules en souriant bêtement avant de refermer la porte derrière lui.

« Oh, t'as vu ? Après il fait des choses comme ça et là je comprends » Elle reprit sa place dans l'étreinte de Nathan, fermant les yeux alors qu'il déposait un baiser sur son front.

« Mon dieu Haley ! T'es chaude ! » dit Nathan en se reculant pour la regarder.

« Nathan, je suis fatiguée, j'ai faim, et je ne me sens pas bien – ce qui est de ta faute d'ailleurs ! – Je ne suis pas d'humeur à écouter tes pathétiques tentatives de flirt ! » grommela Haley en essayant de se dégager de son étreinte. Elle s'arrêta quand elle remarqua que Nathan se tordait de rire.

« _Franchement_, qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ? » demanda-t-elle à mi-voix, d'un ton frustré.

« Wow, Haley. C'est officiel, tu as passé trop de temps avec moi » dit-il, le souffle court à force de rire. « J'étais pas en train de dire que tu es chaude en voulant dire que t'étais canon…ce qui est le cas » ajouta-t-il précipitamment en la voyant hausser les sourcils. « Je disais que tu es brûlante en voulant dire que tu as de la fièvre »

« Oh…Je le savais » dit-elle en ramenant son visage dans le torse de Nathan afin de cacher la rougeur qui s'étendait sur ses joues.

Laissant échapper un autre petit rire, il lui caressa les cheveux avant de laisser sa main reposer tendrement sur le côté de son visage. « Oui, bien sûr. Ok, tu as dit que tu avais faim : qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Des macaronis au fromage ? Je peux demander à ma mère de t'en préparer. »

« Non » marmonna-t-elle doucement en secouant la tête.

« Non ? Non ?!? » demanda-t-il en amenant le dos de sa main sur son visage. « Est-ce qu'Haley James laisse passer l'occasion de manger des macaronis au fromage ? » questionna-t-il d'un ton faussement indigné, recevant un coup d'épaule de la part de la fille.

« Je veux de la soupe » dit-elle avant de laisser échapper un petit éternuement. Elle leva le regard pour croiser deux yeux bleus débordants d'adoration et d'inquiétude.

« D'accord, je pense que ça peut s'arranger. Quel genre de soupe ? » demanda-t-il doucement en caressant la joue d'Haley du dos de sa main.

« Nouilles et poulet…avec plein de nouilles » souffla-t-elle en levant le bras pour prendre la grande main de Nathan dans la sienne, plus petite, et entrelacer leurs doigts.

« D'accord » Il sourit et déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue avant de se détacher d'elle. Alors qu'il atteignait la porte, il s'arrêta en entendant la douce voix d'Haley prononcer son prénom.

« Merci » murmura-t-elle doucement, les yeux lourds de fatigue.

« Je t'en prie » murmura-t-il à son tour avec un sourire compatissant. « Je reviens tout de suite. »

- - -

« Comment se sent-elle ? » demanda Deb alors que Nathan arrivait en bas de l'escalier.

Il haussa les épaules, se dirigea vers la cuisine et fouilla dans un placard. « Pas très bien. Elle a dit qu'elle voulait de la soupe aux nouilles et au poulet…avec plein de nouilles » Il sourit en se remémorant la façon adorable dont Haley avait prononcé ces mots.

« Ok, et bien, je vais en préparer » proposa Deb en sortant les ingrédients nécessaires.

Avec un sourire de gratitude, Nathan acquiesça, s'asseyant sur un tabouret de l'autre côté du bar.

« Une fois qu'elle aura fini, on lui donnera des médicaments contre le rhume et tu la ramèneras chez elle, d'accord ? » déclara sa mère en remuant la soupe.

« Est-ce qu'elle peut rester ici cette nuit ? »

« Oh Nathan, je ne sais pas – » commença-t-elle en le regardant prudemment.

« Allez, Maman. Ses parents sont encore absents et elle est malade. Je vais m'inquiéter pour elle toute la nuit si tu m'obliges à la ramener chez elle » dit-il, lui-même surpris par l'émotion qui emplissait sa voix.

Soupirant avec un petit sourire, Deb hocha la tête. « Bien, elle peut rester. Mais je veux qu'elle dorme dans la chambre d'amis »

« Maman… » se plaignit-il, ce qui fit rire sa mère.

« Voyons Nathan, je sais que ça ne m'arrive pas très souvent, mais parfois tu dois me laisser exprimer mon côté maternel » dit-elle avec bonne humeur en versant la soupe dans un bol. « Maintenant, monte-lui cette soupe et une bouteille de jus d'orange. »

Acquiesçant dans un sourire, il prit la soupe, attrapa une bouteille de jus d'orange et se dirigea vers l'escalier, montant les marches deux par deux. Maintenant le plateau contenant le bol et la bouteille en équilibre sur une main, il ouvrit lentement la porte, risquant un coup d'œil dans la chambre pour voir la silhouette endormie d'Haley au milieu de son lit.

Souriant en entrant doucement dans la pièce, il ferma la porte derrière lui, et déposa le plateau sur la table de nuit. Il se baissa lentement sur le lit, voyant les yeux d'Haley s'ouvrir en papillonnant alors que le matelas s'enfonçait sous son poids.

« Hé toi » dit-il doucement en plaçant sa main sur le front de la jeune fille pour estimer sa température. « Tu es prête à manger ? »

Se frottant les yeux d'un air endormi, elle hocha la tête avec un petit sourire et se releva pour s'appuyer contre le montant du lit. Il plaça le plateau sur ses genoux, dévissant le couvercle de la bouteille de jus pour elle.

« Merci » lui dit-elle en retour, d'une voix éraillée qui les surprit tous les deux. Inquiet, il fronça les sourcils en la voyant grimacer de douleur alors qu'elle avalait le liquide.

« Je suis désolé » déclara-t-il avec un sourire compatissant après quelques minutes de silence, en faisant mine de chasser des grains de poussière du lit.

Levant un regard interrogateur vers lui, elle déposa sa cuillère sur le plateau et tendit le bras vers la main de Nathan. « Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-elle doucement pour ne pas forcer sa voix.

Il haussa mollement les épaules, le regard fixé sur leurs doigts entrelacés. « Pour t'avoir rendue malade. »

« Nathan, tu ne m'as pas rendue malade. » Elle rit quand elle le vit lever les yeux au ciel. « D'accord, peut-être que tu y as contribué, mais ce n'est pas entièrement ta faute. Et en plus, si je suis malade alors ça veut dire que je peux te donner des ordres : j'aime cette idée »

« Ah oui ? Et est-ce que donner des ordres vient avec le costume ? Parce que je peux parfaitement t'imaginer en cuir Haley…Hmm oui, en cuir, sans aucun doute… » Elle roula des yeux et le beau visage de Nathan retrouva son sourire charmant. « Comment était la soupe ? »

Elle sourit et hocha énergiquement la tête. « C'était _très_ bon. Et la compagnie est agréable aussi »

« Oui, ce dîner était nettement plus agréable que le dernier que nous avons partagé » Il rit, repensant au repas de famille auquel elle avait assisté quand ses grands-parents lui avaient rendu visite. Il reposa le plateau sur la table de nuit et se déplaça afin d'attirer Haley dans ses bras.

« Définitivement » Elle rit à son tour, se pelotonnant encore plus contre lui en baillant. « Je crois que tu ferais mieux de me ramener chez moi Nathan, je suis si fatiguée… »

La relâchant, il la fit asseoir de nouveau sur le lit et se dirigea vers son armoire. « Et bien, puisque tes parents sont absents, j'ai demandé à ma mère si tu pouvais rester ici cette nuit…ça te va ? »

Résistant à l'envie de s'affaler complètement dans le lit moelleux, elle acquiesça, croisant ses jambes pour s'asseoir en tailleur. « Oui, bien sûr, merci. Mais, euh, est-ce que ta mère est d'accord avec le fait que je couche avec toi ? Je veux dire, pas _coucher_ avec toi, mais euh, dormir avec toi, dans le même…environnement, comme – »

« Haley ! » réussit-il à dire à travers son rire. « Tu t'emmêles les pinceaux. »

Expirant bruyamment, elle lui lança un sourire d'excuse. « Oui, désolé. »

Riant toujours, il s'empara d'un T-shirt et d'un short dans un tiroir avant de les lui lancer. « Et pour répondre à ta question, ma mère veut que je t'installe dans la chambre d'ami ; personnellement, je trouve que ça craint, mais bon… »

« Oh, d'accord. Et bien je vais me changer vite fait alors. Que dis-tu de me rejoindre dans la chambre d'ami et je te laisserai me border ? » dit-elle, se hissant sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser sa joue avant de se diriger vers la salle de bains.

« Je suis quoi, ton père ? » demanda-t-il, l'horreur masquant son visage alors qu'il réalisait ce qu'il venait de dire. « Oh…Hum, laisse tomber, euh, va te changer et je te rejoins dans…ouais » dit-il en montrant du doigt la pièce où il se trouverait alors qu'elle éclatait de rire.

- - -

« Bon sang Haley » souffla Nathan alors qu'elle entrait dans la chambre d'ami dans laquelle il attendait.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle en le regardant d'une façon adorablement déconcertée. Elle s'arrêta et pencha la tête sur le côté.

Secouant la tête dans un large sourire, il ferma la distance entre eux et se pencha pour l'embrasser. Après quelques secondes elle se détacha de lui, une teinte légèrement rosée recouvrant son visage.

« Le baiser, c'était en quel honneur ? » demanda-t-elle en secouant la tête pour reprendre ses esprits, que Nathan avait embrouillé.

« Parce que tu es _toi_, et que tu es _toi_ dans _mes_ vêtements. Et moi, j'aime cette image…_beaucoup_ » répondit-il, haletant, ce qui fit doucement rire la jeune fille en face de lui avant qu'une fois de plus, un bâillement ne lui échappe. Il eut un petit rire, lui prit la main et la guida vers le lit.

« Ok, maintenant on va te mettre au lit, ma chérie » dit-il. S'arrêtant en sentant une pression sur sa main, il se retourna pour faire face à Haley qui arborait à présent un sourire éclatant. « Quoi ? »

Elle eut un léger rire avant de répondre. « Tu m'as appelée ma chérie » déclara-t-elle simplement.

« Et… ? » dit-il, incertain de ce qu'elle essayait de dire.

« Tu m'as appelée ma chérie deux fois ce soir » répondit-elle, le sourire toujours éclatant.

« Euh, tu ne veux pas que je t'appelle comme ça ou – » commença-t-il.

« Non ! Je veux dire, si !! » répliqua-t-elle avant d'éclater de rire. « Je veux dire, j'aime que tu m'appelles ma chérie, c'est juste que tu ne l'avais jamais fait auparavant et je pense que c'est très mignon »

« Oh » dit-il doucement, baissant son visage devenu rouge.

« Je viens de te faire rougir ? » demanda-t-elle, incrédule, avec un sourire de fierté.

« Quoi ? Non, bien sûr que non ! Voyons, je ne rougis jamais » dit-il, offensé, en reprenant une nouvelle fois sa main pour l'attirer vers le lit.

Alors qu'elle s'installait sous les draps, il s'assit sur le bord du lit ; passant ses doigts dans les cheveux d'Haley, il l'observait alors qu'elle fermait les yeux.

« J'ai carrément réussi à te faire rougir » murmura-t-elle, recherchant le contact de Nathan qui lui caressait le visage de sa main libre.

« Et tu as carrément intérêt à ne pas le crier sur tous les toits » murmura-t-il à son tour. Haley laissa échapper un petit rire endormi. Forçant ses yeux noisette à s'ouvrir, elle scruta le regard bleu de Nathan, se perdant un moment dans sa profondeur. Incapable de tenir plus longtemps, le jeune homme se pencha avec l'intention de l'embrasser, mais elle recouvrit sa bouche de sa main.

« Haley ! » se plaignit-il, courbant légèrement sa lèvre inférieure dans une moue indignée.

« Nathan ! Tu m'as déjà embrassé une fois, et je suis malade ! Tu n'as pas besoin de le devenir aussi ! » raisonna-t-elle d'un air las en amenant la main du jeune homme à ses lèvres.

Il haussa les épaules d'un air de défi, faisant toujours la moue. « Ça ne me gênerait pas d'être malade, parce qu'alors tu devrais être mon infirmière pour que je retrouve la forme » dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil. « Oooh et tu pourrais porter l'un de ces costumes d'infirmière sexy ! Ouais… » s'exclama-t-il alors que ses yeux s'illuminaient sous le coup de l'excitation.

« Hé ! » Elle rit en le frappant gentiment à l'épaule. « C'est quoi ton problème avec moi et les costumes ? » demanda-t-elle, recevant pour seule réponse un haussement d'épaules arrogant. « De toute façon, tu dois te préoccuper du basket ; on a pas besoin que tu sois malade. Je n'aime vraiment pas l'idée d'être pourchassée par une foule en colère quand on perdra des matchs parce que tu ne peux pas jouer » Avec un soupir, Nathan se pencha pour déposer un long baiser sur son front.

« Très bien, très bien…si tu tiens tellement à être raisonnable » répondit-il d'un ton enjoué. Se reculant légèrement, il contempla la mine endormie mais néanmoins magnifique d'Haley, maudissant silencieusement sa mère pour l'obliger à dormir dans l'autre chambre.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle, étudiant soigneusement son beau visage, maudissant silencieusement sa mère pour l'obliger à dormir dans l'autre chambre.

« Rien, je pensais juste au fait que je veux vraiment rester ici avec toi cette nuit. » Il haussa les épaules alors qu'il tortillait distraitement une mèche des cheveux d'Haley entre ses doigts.

Elle hocha la tête. « Je sais, moi aussi, mais c'est sûrement pour le mieux. Il n'est que 21h00, et je sais que c'est beaucoup plus tôt que l'heure à laquelle tu vas te coucher d'habitude, mais je pense que si je me repose suffisamment, je me sentirai mieux demain matin » dit-elle avec optimisme en traçant du doigt les contours du visage de Nathan.

« D'accord, je vais te rappeler cette phrase demain alors » Il lui adressa un sourire prometteur alors qu'il se penchait une dernière fois, plaçant de légers baisers sur son front, ses yeux, son nez et ses joues. Il eut un sourire éclatant quand Haley se leva vers lui et déposa un chaste petit bisou sur ses lèvres.

« Bonne nuit Nathan » dit-elle en souriant doucement quand il atteignit la porte, éteignant la lumière.

« Bonne nuit ma chérie » répondit-il avec le même sourire de tendresse. « Fais de beaux rêves. »

* * *

**Vous avez aimé ? Pas aimé ? Laissez-moi vos impressions, j'adorerais les connaitre !! Et si je suis motivée, je me mets rapidement à la traduction d'une nouvelle fic que j'ai en vue...**


End file.
